Coffee Break, Part 6
by Marymel
Summary: Jim and Sofia meet for coffee once again. Spoilers for "Malice In Wonderland."


**Coffee Break, Part 6**

**Jim and Sofia meet for coffee once again. Spoilers for "Malice In Wonderland".**

**Thank you Muttlee, Spotted Horse and Beaujolais for your wonderful reviews!**

**I actually wrote Part 7 (YAY!) before I wrote this, but I really enjoyed this episode and thought it deserved the "coffee break" treatment. That, and I remembered this episode aired before the one I wrote in Part 7 (oops!).**

**Anyway, thought this episode would be cool in another Coffee Break story!**

**I still do not own CSI**

Jim Brass had just finished the paperwork on his latest case, the murder of a young man on his wedding day. Sighing as he closed the folder he was working on, he was surprised by his cell phone ringing. Glancing at the caller ID, he smiled when he saw he had a text from Sofia Curtis.

_Want a cup of coffee Franks?_

He texted back, _be right there._

As he was leaving, he said goodbye to Morgan Brody as she passed him in the hall. She was carrying takeout from a local chicken restaurant to share dinner with her father, Conrad Ecklie.

Knowing Ecklie and Morgan were getting a second chance brought a tinge of sadness to Jim. He always wondered what his daughter Ellie was doing, even if he really didn't want to know the answer.

Arriving at the diner, Jim saw Sofia smile and gesture to the seat at the counter next to her. Jim sat down as the waitress, who had waited on them before, walked over and smiled.

"Let me guess; coffee," she said with a smile.

Jim and Sofia smiled at the young woman and she brought them two mugs and filled them with the steaming liquid. The two thanked her as she went to tend to other customers.

"Thanks for inviting me," Jim said as he took a sip of coffee.

"You're welcome," Sofia said as she stirred milk into her own cup of coffee. "By the way, good job on the medic case." A paramedic and his wife had committed murder during a robbery to support their lifestyles.

"Mmm, thanks. You know, if it weren't for Hodges, we probably would never have solved it."

Sofia almost choked on her sip of coffee. "Really?"

"Yeah," Jim began, "or should I say thanks to him and his mother?"

Sofia's eyes widened. "Really? You met Hodges' mother?" Jim nodded. "What's she like?"

"Not at all what I thought she'd be," Jim said. "I don't know, I guess I was expecting...Mommie Dearest or something." Sofia laughed softly. Jim added thoughtfully, "She's really beautiful."

Sofia raised her eyebrows and nodded.

Taking a sip of his own coffee, Jim added, "Ecklie thinks so."

Hearing that, Sofia almost spit out the sip of coffee she was taking. Coughing once to get her bearings, she turned to Jim. "Really?"

Jim laughed. "Yeah, He and Morgan had dinner with the two of them a couple of nights ago. Morgan said they hit it off really well."

Sofia's eyes widened. "Wow."

The two shared a couple of moments of silence and enjoyed their coffee.

"So," Sofia began, "how are things between Ecklie and Morgan now?"

Jim sighed. "They seem good. I just passed Morgan on my way here, and she and her dad were going to have dinner."

Nodding, Sofia couldn't help but feel a tinge of sadness for her colleague. She knew he wished he could help his own daughter and have at least a tolerable relationship with her. Putting her hand on his arm, she asked, "You okay?"

Jim sighed again. "Yeah, I mean I wish I knew about Ellie now, but I also don't want to know." He took another sip of his coffee. "I am glad that Morgan and her dad are getting along now, but..."

Sofia smiled sympathetically as he trailed off. She gave his arm a squeeze.

"I wish I could help Ellie, but it feels like I just...gave up on her."

Sofia squeezed his arm gently. "No, you didn't. She gave up on herself. You did everything you could do."

Jim shook his head and sighed sadly. He knew Sofia was right, but that didn't meant he stopped thinking about his daughter or wishing things could be better between the two of them.

Glancing at Sofia's concerned but steely gaze, Jim's face softened into a smile. "I guess I just have to accept what I can't change. Doesn't mean I stop hoping."

Sofia smiled. "No, it doesn't."

As the waitress brought their check, Sofia took it and both thanked her. "I'll see you guys later," she said as she smiled and left. The two of them smiled and thanked her.

Turning to Sofia, Jim said, "Thanks."

Sofia smiled and said, "You're welcome."

"No, I mean it. Thanks for this. I needed a little break." Sofia smiled and nodded.

Finishing his coffee, Jim sighed. "Well, I guess I'll see you the next time you want a cup of coffee." He turned to the beautiful woman and smiled.

Sofia's own smile grew wider. "I look forward to it."

The End.

Please Review.


End file.
